


Delphiniums Blue

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Alternative Timeline, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rob and Mark are both oblivious idiots, Rob and Mark are the same age in this story, Robbie goes by Robert here since Take That doesn’t exist, awkward everything really, flower shop au, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: (Nearly)18 year old Mark Owen gets a job at a flower shop in Stoke-on-Trent and falls head over heels for the shop owner’s son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Suzuki ad where Mark says he always wanted to be a florist and a footballer.

Mark stood outside the shop, nervously checking and rechecking the help wanted advert in the newspaper clutched in his hand. Yep, this was the place, Jan’s Flowers. Unless there was another Jan’s Flowers in Stoke-on-Trent? 

Oh god, he’d probably gone to the wrong shop…

A motherly looking woman with a kind smile opened the shop door. 

“I noticed that you looked a bit lost out there. Can I help you with anything?”

Mark looked up, startled, and dropped his newspaper. “Oh! Um...yes.. I’m here about the advert? You...you’re looking for help?”

The woman gave him a good once over, her lips pressed together and twitching with amusement. 

“That I am. Come in why don’t you. I’m Jan, by the way.” She beckoned him inside and he followed her.

“You have a name, I’m assuming…”

 

“Oh! Yes. Yes ma’am. It’s Mark. Mark Owen, ma’am.” 

She smiled at him. “Such a polite young man. You can call me Jan though, everyone does. Would you like a glass of water, Mark? You look a bit hot and breathless, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Oh no.. I’m fine...well...If it’s not too much trouble, ma’am, I would please, ma’am, thank you. I mean, Jan,” He stammered awkwardly. 

She shook her head fondly at him as she filled up a glass for him from the pitcher of ice water in the refrigerator at the back the shop.

“My Robert could take a few lessons from you when it comes to manners,” she remarked. 

He took a big gulp of water and smiled at her gratefully. “Your Robert?” He asked wonderingly.

“My son, Robert. He’s got a good heart, he does, he’s not really bad though maybe I’m a bit soft cos I’m his mum. But he’s too cheeky by half and he’s got a bit of the devil to him, even if I do love him for all that.” 

Mark nodded. “I..I’m sure he’s a lovely boy, ma’am.” 

She looked at him closely. “You’re probably around his age, I should think. Maybe a bit younger. How old are you, Mark? 15? 16?” 

“I’m almost 18, ma’am,” Mark answered, blushing when he could tell she didn’t believe him. 

“I..I’m just really...small for my age is all.” She nodded at him, still slightly doubtful.

Mark fidgeted nervously with his newspaper and then blurted out, “I can show you my birth certificate if you want, ma’am?”

He clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as he spoke. “Oh no, I’m so sorry..that was rude of me…”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Nonsense. I was the rude one to not believe you. You acted perfectly in your rights young man.” 

Mark exhaled slowly with relief. 

“Now then. Tell me about yourself, Mark Owen. What makes you want to work at a flower shop?” 

“Um..well... I...I really like flowers and I…” 

He was interrupted by a hurricane barreling in through the front door of the shop. A black haired, tall hurricane with the greenest eyes Mark had ever seen. 

“Hey! Mum! I delivered the centerpieces like you asked to the senior center but the old biddies there said they were the wrong color or something?” 

Jan sighed. “Robert, did you give them the red geraniums by any chance?” 

“Ye-es?” He looked at her nervously. “Those were supposed to go to the community center, not the senior center. The senior center ordered the delphiniums. Which are blue.”

She turned to Mark. “Do you think you can help Robert get this sorted out, Mark?” 

“I..I can try, ma’am. Does this mean I’m hired?”

“Let’s call it a trial run, shall we? I like you Mark. You get this mess straightened out and you and Robert get along all right, you’re hired.” 

“Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am! I won’t let you down, ma’am!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Robert straighten up the delivery mix up and get to know one another.

Jan smiled at Mark. “I dare say that you won’t. Now, then, off with the two of ya, get a move on…” She hustled them out the door toward the delivery van where the driver was parked and waiting for them. They scrambled into the back of the van.

“Hey Howard! This is Mark! Mum’s just hired him,” Robert took over the introductions. 

A tall, muscular, curly haired young man turned around from the driver’s seat.

“ ‘Lo,” he muttered softly. 

“Pl-pleased to meet ya, Howard.” Dear god, were they all giants around here?

“Likewise,” he returned shyly. 

“How’s not much of a talker till he gets to know ya,” explained Robert to Mark. “Not like me. Me, I..”

“Robbie could talk for England,” Howard interrupted drily, a slight smirk on his face. 

Robert glared at him. “I hate it when you call me that.”

Howard grinned. “I know.”

They drove on in silence for a bit; Mark trying to discreetly study Robert. He didn’t want to look like he was staring, but he was so handsome! 

He probably wouldn’t be interested in him, though. 

Robert, for his part, was doing the same thing to Mark. He was just about the cutest boy he’d ever seen!

He probably wouldn’t be interested in him, though.

Howard watched all this through the rear view mirror and chuckled to himself. 

When they arrived at the senior center, Mark cleared his throat nervously.

“If..If you like, I can tell them I gave ya the wrong order to deliver by mistake cos I’m new and got a bit mixed up. That way maybe they won’t be so cross with ya?”

Robert looked at him in surprise. “You’d do that for me?”

Mark shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal. “Eh, why not, right?”

Mark’s plan worked a treat for them as the old ladies at the senior center were more inclined to be forgiving to a small, sweet faced, soft spoken boy than the loud and brash Robert. They quickly gathered up the geranium arrangements and replaced them with the delphinium ones and then made their exit; Mark thanking them all for their patience once again and getting his cheeks pinched for probably the fifth time in twenty minutes. 

Robert grinned at him when they finally made it out the door and jokingly reached out to pinch Mark’s cheeks himself. 

“Such a lovely young man,” he cooed, affecting an old lady voice. 

Mark blushed and pushed Robert’s hands away. “Aww...gerroff..” He tried to look cross, but it lasted maybe ten seconds and then he gave Robert a big, warm, sunny smile.

Robert stared at him for a moment and then looked away suddenly, blushing. 

A smile like that shouldn’t be legal. 

Mark’s smile faded and he suddenly felt awkward, not realizing what Robert was thinking. “Did I do something wrong?” he worried to himself.

On the drive over to the community center to deliver the geraniums, Robert asked Mark about himself. 

“Um..well I’m from Oldham and I...I like football, I guess…” 

“What’s your favorite team?” 

“Li-Liverpool.” 

There was a derisive snort from the driver’s seat. 

“How’s a Manchester United man,” Robert explained. 

“They-they’re a pretty good team too. I...I was invited to try out for them actually. For their under 18s division.”

Robert turned and looked at him, impressed. “For real?” 

Mark nodded. “I got a few invites from different teams. Was gonna try to go pro actually but then I busted my knee up and that was the end of that.” He sighed and grew quiet for a moment, then spoke again with a small smile.

“I still love playin’ though. Just have to settle for doing it for fun now is all.”

“Did ya get an invite from Port Vale??” Robert asked excitedly.

“N-no, not from them. Are they your team, then?” 

Robert nodded. “Yup,” he said proudly. 

“That...that’s great, that. They’re..um..” Mark hesitated. He didn’t really know much about Port Vale if he was honest. 

“They’re shit is what they are.” Howard spoke decisively from the front of the van. 

Robert narrowed his eyes and attempted to sound threatening. “You know we could always use a new driver…” 

Howard laughed. “Your mum’s more like to sack you than me, mate.”

Robert sighed. “You’re right there.” 

“Oh I’m sure she wouldn’t do that,” Mark protested. Robert gave him a small sad smile. 

“She wouldn’t want to, but I keep fucking orders up and she’s got a business to run. She can’t risk it getting a reputation for fuck ups, ya know?” He sighed. “I’m just crap at remembering stuff and keeping things in order. I’m not a good person to be in a shop, me.” 

“What would you want to do instead?” Mark asked him.

“Well I wanna be a big famous actor, me, but I’ll settle for being a Blue Coat for a start.” He paused and spoke again, a bit boastfully. “My dad’s Pete Conway, ya know.”

Mark looked confused. “That’s nice?” 

“Pete’s in charge of the holiday camp entertainment around here. He’s sort of a big deal in these parts,” Howard explained. 

“Yeah, I spend my summers with him at the camp,” Robert explained. “Been mucking in with the crew for years now. So I wouldn’t just be asking him to give me a cushy job without me having done anything for it…” he hastened to explain.

Then he added, “and that’s where you come in Mark. Mum’s gonna need someone to take over for me when I’m working with my dad. And maybe someone who can take over my spot permanently.” 

“Oh.” Mark couldn’t help feeling disappointed by the thought of Robert’s departure.

“You..you’re gonna stick around until summer though, right?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Oh yeah, gotta show you the ropes and all, don’t I?” Robert grinned at Mark. 

“Well right now, ya gotta show him the geraniums. Cos we’re here.” Howard pulled up to the delivery zone in front of the community center building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan plays matchmaker.

Over the next few weeks, Mark learned the ins and outs of the flower business and, perhaps more importantly to him, the ins and outs of Robert. Not that he would admit how smitten he’d become, even to himself. 

Although maybe blushing every time his work colleague touched him might be a sign of a bit more than nerves about his new job…

Which was going great, by the way. Jan had really taken a shine to him and treated him almost like he was one of the family. She hoped he would maybe be a good influence on Robert, although she was beginning to suspect that it was more likely that Robert might be a bad influence on Mark, who didn’t seem to be the most assertive of lads, lovely though he was. At any rate, though, she could tell that Robert was nuts about him because he was an even bigger show off than usual around Mark.

Not that Robert would ever admit to that. He still hadn’t told Jan he fancied boys, for one thing. But Jan wasn’t exactly blind. She knew her boy a lot better than he thought she did. She wasn’t going to say anything about it though. He’d come to her when he was ready. 

Mind you, giving the boys a little shove towards each other might not hurt, if it could be done subtly…

She thought she’d found an opening when she and Mark were putting together Valentines bouquets. 

“So Mark...have you got a Valentine then?” She asked, studiedly casual. 

“Erm...no, I haven’t ma’am... I mean Jan…” 

“That’s a pity. I’m a bit surprised though. I should think you could have your pick of girls.”

Mark fumbled with the bow he was tying. “I...I guess I haven’t met one that I fancy enough yet?”

Jan mentally filed away his response. Well it certainly corresponded with how he’d been looking at Robert…

She spoke again. “You know I’ve always called Robert my Valentine since he was born just a few hours before the holiday.” 

Mark smiled at her. “He was? I didn’t know that.”

“Yep. Who knows? Maybe he could be your Valentine too.” 

Mark nearly stabbed himself with the pruning shears he was holding. 

“Oh no...he...wouldn’t...I mean...I don’t think he…” He blushed and stammered miserably.

She smiled at him sympathetically. “Don’t be so sure of that. Love can come when you least expect it.”

“When you least expect it...when you least expect it…” Mark found himself repeating those words in his head over and over on the bus ride home to Oldham. Certainly he hadn’t expected to get a crush on his coworker. And he definitely hadn’t expected his boss to act like she did about it. But he wasn’t bothered by it, strangely enough. It was actually sort of nice? At least he knew that she wouldn’t be upset about a boy liking her son. Or maybe even her son liking a boy? 

Yes, he thought, life was full of surprises. Like Robert’s birthday being so close to Valentines. 

He couldn’t give Robert a Valentine. He just...he still wasn’t sure about how Robert felt about him. Maybe he just wanted to be mates. But you could give your mate a birthday present no problem. 

He just needed to figure out the perfect gift for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds the perfect birthday present for Robert

It was a shame, thought Mark, that he’d only learned when Robert’s birthday was just a couple of days ahead. That didn’t really leave him much time to shop. And he really didn’t have a clue what to get him.

All he knew was that it had to be special enough to mean something to Robert, but not so special that it freaked him out. And also not too expensive. His pay was decent but not that good and he was trying to save up to move into his own flat. 

Not sure what exactly he was looking for, he hit Stoke’s city center after work to mill about the shops and see if anything caught his eye. 

He hit paydirt on the third street when he found a sports memorabilia shop. With an autographed Port Vale football in the shop window. Signed by what looked like the whole team. 

He practically sprinted into the shop. “How much for the football in the window??”

The shop owner turned from the shelf he’d been stocking and regarded Mark shrewdly. 

“£50.”

Mark reeled slightly. £50! That was nearly two weeks wages! He couldn’t..could he? No, he couldn’t afford it. Even if it was for Robert. 

Sighing, he thanked the shop owner and headed towards the exit. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t got that much. Thanks for your time.”

He was about to open the door when the shop owner stopped him. 

“How much ya got then? I might be persuaded to work out a deal with ya.”

In truth, he hadn’t been able to shift that ball in weeks. The shop was located on firm Stoke City turf, so there wasn’t much call for Port Vale items. 

“I...I’ve got £15 on me now.” (He actually had £25 but he still needed to buy dinner and bus fare to Oldham.) 

He nodded and considered for a moment. “I can let ya have it for £30 if ya give me the £15 up front.” 

Mark thought it over. How happy would Robert be when he gave that football to him!

“Okay. I can get you the rest by next week when I get paid. If that’s all right? I promise I’ll come back.”

“I’m sure ya will. But just to be on the safe side I’m gonna have to have ya sign a promissory note.”

 

A few moments later, money having been handed over and promissory note having been signed, Mark walked out of the shop happily clutching a large cardboard box filled with an inordinate number of packing peanuts and the autographed Port Vale Football Club ball. 

Getting the box home on the bus and then back to Stoke again the next day was going to be a pain. But it was going to be worth it.

The next day at the shop, they were absolutely swamped all morning and a good part of the afternoon putting together last minute Valentines orders.

Finally around 2, they were able to take a late lunch break and Mark decided that it was a good time to give Robert his birthday present. At the rate they’d been going, it was probably the only chance he’d get all day. 

So, while they were chatting over their sandwiches in the break room at the back of the shop, Mark walked to the back corner where he’d hidden the box behind a shelf that morning and carried it over to Robert and cleared his throat nervously.

“Um..you...your mum told me it was your birthday today, so I... I got this for ya…”

Robert’s eyes lit up, then his face fell. “Oh you shouldn’t have...now I feel bad I didn’t get you anything for your birthday!”

“Oh that’s all right. Go on, open it!”

Robert eagerly tore into the box. He gasped out loud as he pulled the football out. 

“This is..it’s..I…” Impulsively, he jumped up and threw his arms around Mark. 

“Thanks mate. This..is..wow…” He pulled back from the hug and smiled at Mark.

And then their eyes met and everything changed. 

Mark reached out and stroked Robert’s cheek and then leaned forward and softly pecked Robert on the lips.

Robert froze. 

“I..I gotta go…” Not even turning around, he bolted straight out the back door. 

And Mark stood there, clutching the football and blinking back tears. 

“I’m such a fucking idiot!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets some surprisingly good advice from Howard

“I’m such a fucking idiot!”

Howard regarded the breathless Robert Williams standing in his doorway. 

“No argument here. What’d ya fuck up this time Bob?”

Robert just stood there, biting his lip.

Howard sighed. “Come on in, ya daft git. Ya want a beer?”

“Yeah..no.. I don’t know...I...Mark kissed me!”

Howard grinned. “About fucking time!” 

Robert looked at him in surprise. “You..you were expecting him to do that??”

“Mate, I was expecting to have to lock the two of you in a cupboard and tell ya to get snogging already, you’ve both been that bloody obvious.”

“Oh.” He was quiet for a moment. “Really?”

Howard nodded. “Really. So what did ya do when he snogged ya?”

Robert grimaced. “I froze. And then I ran over here.” 

“And you just left Mark standing there looking like a tit??”

Robert nodded miserably. 

Howard groaned. “For fuck’s sake Bob…” 

“I panicked, okay!” Robert replied defensively. 

Howard sat down next to Robert and looked at him seriously. 

“Do you want to kiss Mark?” 

“I...yes! Yes I do...he probably hates me now though.” Robert looked glum.

“Mate, I really doubt that. Look...ya got a perfect chance to make it up to him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Valentines Day, ya daft twat.” He took a swig of beer and then spoke again.

“If I was you, I’d get your mum to help ya put together a sodding huge bouquet for Mark and then romance the shit outta him.” 

Robert regarded him slightly dubiously. “Ya really think that would work?”

Howard shrugged. “Works with birds. No reason it shouldn’t work with Mark. I know I’d bloody love it if someone gave me flowers for Valentines.”

“Well then, maybe I...oh I can’t. My mum will…”

“Your mum will be over the bloody moon you’ve got yourself a respectable young man,” Howard interrupted him. 

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Robert looked at him in surprise.

Howard rolled his eyes at him. “Ya know, you really don’t give your mum enough credit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all works out

That evening, Robert cautiously approached his mother as the two of them were closing up the shop. 

“Mum?” 

“Mmm?” Jan was barely listening as she was focused on tidying up the shelves. 

“Mum? What..what would you say if I…” He took a deep breath.

“If I told ya that I... I like Mark. I.. I mean, I *like* him…”

She turned around to face him. “I’d say you’ve got good taste.” 

“You’re not upset that...that I like boys?” He asked her nervously.

She shook her head and walked over to him to give him a hug. “Sweetie, I came to terms with that ages ago.”

He stared at her. “Why didn’t you ever say so?” 

She shrugged. “I figured you’d come to me when the time was right for you.”

He gave her a wobbly smile. “I messed up, Mum. I messed up so bad.”

He proceeded to tell her what happened that afternoon with him and Mark.

“So that’s why the poor boy was so upset. I had to send him home early, he was such a wreck.” 

Robert winced.

“What about you? Where’d you run off to?”

“Ended up at Howard’s. He gave me some advice.” 

Jan looked wary. “Oh dear…” 

Robert laughed. “No, but it was good stuff this. He said I should ask you to help me put together a massive Valentines bouquet for Mark and um...’romance the shit out of him’ tomorrow.” 

Jan pondered this. “That’s surprisingly good advice coming from Howard.”

She took a sweeping look around the shop and then briskly declared, “Right. Let’s get you ready to romance the shit out of that boy.”

Robert grinned and then jumped up and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best mum ever!” 

“I’m going to quote you on that. Now come on, let’s get to work.”

 

The next day at work they were swamped again for the whole day. Valentines Day was always one of their busiest times. Mark was grateful for this because it meant that he didn’t have to talk to Robert. There was no time for it. 

His luck ran out at the end of the day though. 

“I...I’m just gonna sweep up and then I...I’ll get out of your way…” He hurried towards the cleaning cupboard but Robert blocked his path. 

“Mark! Mark..um..could you..um..come to the break room for a sec? Please??”

He looked at him appealingly.

Mark nodded slowly. “I...guess so.” He followed Robert reluctantly to the back of the shop. 

“Well?” He asked him, a bit impatiently. 

“Stay right there, I’ll be back in a sec. Oh and close your eyes!” 

Mark regarded Robert suspiciously. 

“Please?”

Mark sighed and closed his eyes. “Happy now?” 

“I will be!” Robert called from across the room.

A couple of moments later, he stood in front of Mark with his hands behind his back.

“Okay, this is hard so I want you to keep your eyes closed for a bit longer.”

He took a deep breath. “I just wanna say that I’m sorry about yesterday. I don’t know why I ran off like that…”

“Robert, it’s okay if you..you don’t..” 

Robert cut him off. “No...let me finish..I want to say I’m sorry about yesterday and also I want to say…” He reached behind him and pressed the bouquet he was holding into Mark’s hands.

Mark touched it wonderingly.

“Mark Anthony Patrick Owen, will you be my Valentine?”

Mark opened his eyes to an enormous bouquet composed of a confusing assortment of flower types and a nervously smiling Robert.

“I didn’t know what kinds were your favorite, so I just put everything in there.”

Mark stared at him in bewilderment. “This isn’t a wind up, is it?”

“No! Oh no! No it’s not. I swear.”

Mark nodded. Then softly, he muttered “delphiniums.”

Robert looked confused. 

“My favorite flower. It’s delphiniums.”

Mark set the flowers on the counter and beckoned Robert to him. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down close enough for a kiss.

“Not running away this time?” Robert shook his head.

“Good.” He pressed his lips to Robert’s once again. And this time, Robert opened his mouth and let him in. The kiss was soft and sweet and gentle with just a hint of tongue and they both sighed happily into it. 

Mark pulled away for a moment and smiled at Robert. 

“Yes. I will absolutely be your Valentine, Robert Peter Williams.” 

Robert grinned. “Good. Cos I’m gonna romance the shit out of ya.”

Mark laughed. “You’re already off to a perfect start.” And then he pulled him closer for one more kiss.

Or maybe two more.


End file.
